1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to a computer-based digital video rendering method and, in particular, to a method that records state data periodically during the rendering process of a digital video so that the video can be immediately restored once the process is abnormally interrupted.
2. Related Art
Making digital video using computers is always a time-consuming job. Althrough with the help of computers the editing task is much easier and faster than traditional manual processing, it still takes hours or even days to render videos because of the varieties of materials used during filming and in order to produce special effects.
During the long video rendering process, the users often worry that it may be interrupted because of abnormal conditions happened to the computer. Such abnormal conditions may be caused by irregular power supply, system breakdown, etc. These problems usually result in re-doing the video rendering because the work is not saved. This would be a disaster for those who spend a lot of time rendering digital videos.
Therefore, for film companies that are devoted to developing computer-based digital video rendering software, it is among the top priorities to be able to restoring digital videos back to their original states within the shortest possible time if an abnormal interruption happens to the rendering process.